


Definitely NOT The Noniad

by jpnadia



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: I'm Sorry, Limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnadia/pseuds/jpnadia
Summary: In honor of Harrowhark "That's Not Nine Feet of Anything" Nonagesimus.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Definitely NOT The Noniad

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Harrowhark "That's Not Nine Feet of Anything" Nonagesimus.

###### III

A monitor lizard named Tern  
Fought a duel 'til the time to adjourn  
Though he played by the rules  
He got punched in the jewels  
And the Second cav made a sick burn

###### IV

In the basement on Canaan at night  
Three disaster teens went on a hike  
Though he put up a ward  
(Jeannemary had her sword)  
Isaac Tettares died on a spike

###### V

There once was a Lyctor named Cyth  
Who murdered the folks from the Fifth  
When she ran out of charm  
She cut off someone's arm  
And killed lots of people forthwith.

###### VI

A librarian fighter named Cam  
Wields a double-edged blade in each hand  
When Palamedes blew  
She knew what to do  
To fight off the hordes of the damned

###### VIII

There once was a nephew called Colum  
Whose demeanor was really quite solemn  
Silas sucked out his soul  
Evil ghosts filled the hole  
No one knows of the fate that befalls him.

###### IX

A hideous witch from Ninth hell  
Misused Secondarius bell  
She dug bones all night  
To cheat in a fight  
And Gideon went to her cell

###### IX, but with sunglasses

In a saltwater pool on Canaan  
Two dread bone nuns had started to bond  
When Nav gave her a hug  
Harrow flinched like a bug  
"Does that mean we're not getting it on?"

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the rhymes and meter for this depend on pronunciations that do not adhere to Word of God/the paperback extras. I'm sorry.
> 
> Except in the case of "Jeannemary". For that one, I'm not sorry at all.


End file.
